Junipermoth
(this was my page before the mess; go mess up the old one. But please, don't mess this one up :P) Juniperpool is a long-haired tuxedo (black and white) cat with one green eye, one blue eye, scars on her cheek and flank, white paws, underbelly and slashed ears. ❦''' ☾personality☽ Juni is a cynical, cold, intelligent, cunning, and ambitious, and has a collected, shy and reserved demeanor, but moody with a fiery temper. She doesn't really show her caring side; she is mainly evil and sarcastic. Her MBTI type is INTP-T. '''❦ ☾on the blog☽ Juni has been a member since June 1, 2015, joining under the name "Sootpaw/storm", or what she wanted to be called, "Sooty." At the end of that month, she changed her name to "Stormypaw/shadow", then "Altopaw/song" (for 3 days), then Juniperpaw/leaf. During her first year on BlogClan, she was an very annoying little 11-12 year old who wanted attention. However, she gained maturity, and now knows that chat can be very busy. In March 2016, she changed the suffix of her name from "-leaf" to "-pool", and on February 1, 2017, she became a senior warrior. ☾on the wiki☽ She joined the wikia on October 15, 2015. Like she was on the blog, she was always demanding for attention because old Juni is very cringy. Because she changed her name twice, she disabled her first account on February 10(??)th, 2016, because she wanted to change her name. Guess what? Juni wants to change her wikia name again. She also hosted the wikia gatherings, which are basically like the gatherings on the Blog. Juni is also sort of on a hiatus on the roleplays. Hopefully, she'll get back to them. ☾trailing stars☽ She only appeared in two chapters of Trailing Stars- one chapter as Stormypaw, and another as Juniperpaw. Juni is hoping to edit a chapter. ☾trivia☽ ♤She plays viola, and is currently in the second-highest orchestra. ♦She is genderfluid (but still uses she/her pronouns) and a biromantic ?sexual. Few people irl know about her sexuality and gender identity, since homo+transphobia is EVERYWHERE. ♤Her favorite cringy comment is "Tht". ♦Juni is Korean irl ♤She has a lOT of fish, and a Lab/Boxer mix named Rose, who she has had for eight years. ♦Juni's WaterWitch555 on the wikia ♤Pink and dresses are her nightmares ♦She reads Warriors (duh), Wings of Fire and the Land of Stories (no oXFORD COMMA HA), and her favorite novel is Thirteen Reasons Why. Her favorite bands are Twenty One Pilots, Evanesence (NOT because of the memes), Hamilton, Panic!, Imagine Dragons, My Chemical Romance, Melanie Martinez, Fall Out Boy and Paramore. She watches Voltron, Sword Art Online, Seven Deadly Sins, and sometimes My Little Pony. ♤She has been shipped once (Junigaze), but that ship has sunk a long time ago. ♦Her favorite colors are black (aka the color of her soul), olive green, teal and blue. ♤She doesn't really use oxford commas (or, according to Wikipedia, "is a comma placed immediately before the coordinating conjunction (usually and or or) in a series of three or more terms.)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serial_comma more coming soon